onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Broker
More people should we consider Kid, Pekoms and Tamago brokers too? they recieved the call from Caesar FirePit (talk) 21:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Infomation is already there. "Other brokers of the underworld include Pekoms and Tamago of the Big Mom Pirates and Eustass Kid." Also remember to sign your posts using four tildes. Besty17 (talk) 21:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Whoops, sorry :P I didn't read past Crocodile FirePit (talk) 21:21, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Request of explanation Then, if I good understood, the term "Broker" refer to both solders (ex. Dofla, Disco) and customers (ex. Pekoms, St. Charloss) in the underworld? And the suppliers (ex. Caesar, Tobiou Riders, Hound Pets) are too? Rayleigh92 (talk) 21:59, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Incorporate in Underworld Is it better to incorporate the "Broker" page in another page named "Underworld" (闇)? Rayleigh92 (talk) 09:07, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Nah, don't think so. Vergo Should Vergo really be included here, since he's just a subordinate or Doflamingo? 01:39, December 21, 2012 (UTC) No, he shouldn't be there. Law and Caesar shouldn't be in it either. 01:50, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Vergo and Law, but not Caesar. Caesar was showing off his invention for sale. I dont thInk it matters if it was on Doflamingo behalf, but it was Caesar selling it. 01:52, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I guess you're right. 01:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC) And who said Big Mom herself was a broker? Just Pekoms and Tamago were watching. 02:49, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Tamago said they should call her when the brokers were tuning out, meaning they're probably watching on her behalf, or just serving as her connection. She's basically a broker through them. 07:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Groups Isn't it a bit redundant to show members of a crew who are brokers, then showing the entire crew? Including the entire crew alone implies all members are brokers, so why show the members as well? 02:57, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I know, let's get rid of those. 06:47, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Old Brokers Franky, Crocodile, St.Charloss, St.Roswald, Franky Family itself are all named as brokers in the article. Should we add them to the broker list-template too? They were all merely customers, if you will. The brokers in this arc do a good deal of their business by buying and selling various probably illegal goods. These guys only bought, so they aren't really brokers. 01:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) By the way, isn't it kinda funny that we listed Kid and Killer while Kid himself said they would never work as brokers? (Chapter 677) I know, but someone just keeps putting them back up. 11:55, January 31, 2013 (UTC) I deleted Kid and Killer. I want to add the various unnamed shadowed brokers, can I do it? Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:16, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Why is Caesar there? But even Disco, why he's there? Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) IKR. Disco is just one of the show hosts. Disco runs an establishment that deals with the buying and selling of slaves. Hence, he's a broker. He might be one of the most overt underground brokers, but he's still a broker. Also, unless those shadows have names, don't add them. 17:00, February 1, 2013 (UTC) and about Caesar? Rayleigh92 (talk) 19:56, February 1, 2013 (UTC) He sells illegal weapons, doesn't he? 20:03, February 1, 2013 (UTC) He produce them, but the one to sell is dofla, if I good remember Rayleigh92 (talk) 20:09, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Hm, I suppose you're right. 20:29, February 1, 2013 (UTC) So how should we treat him in the template? Rayleigh92 (talk) 21:46, February 1, 2013 (UTC) I call bull, CC didnt make Shinokuni for Doffy. Doffy only gets SAD from him to make Smiles 05:06, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Trivia I'm kind of wondering if all the information in that section should be moved to the in-series one, if you know what I mean. Also, where do the Underworld Emperors fit in all this, if they fit at all?--Observer Supreme 03:05, May 8, 2017 (UTC)